


Strawberry Torture

by YaoiFanGirlYuri



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Microphilia, Multi, Porn Without Plot, Size, Strawberries, Tiny!Sam, Torture, Unaware, not really - Freeform, what plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:18:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiFanGirlYuri/pseuds/YaoiFanGirlYuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which tiny!Sam finds himself on a strawberry box, not knowing what they where really for. </p><p>NSFW</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Torture

Sam was hungry, very hungry, and Dean had just left him on the kitchen table alone. The now not-so-angel Castiel had just walked in with some grocery bags and left them almost right above Sam, with all the bags and shuffling of plastic Cas wasn’t able to hear Sam’s screams for help.

Once Sam had gotten out of the plastic he realised there was plenty of food around him now, so he set up a task to see what he could eat. A box of strawberries spiked his interest and thus he walked towards it. According to the box, the strawberries where already clean, so Sam opened it and climbed up and into the box to eat one of the juicy fruits. 

Sam’s luck would have it that soon after Dean walked into the kitchen to grab said box, and some other things from the various bags around which Sam couldn’t place. Sam was being moved and shaken within the box, his screams to low, to small for Dean to hear.

“Hey Cas, come here. Are you ready?” Dean announced, screaming almost breaking Sam’s ears. “Yeah, wait just a moment,”

Cas still was very shy around Dean when naked, the poor thing had lived centuries believing that sex was not for his kind; yet Dean had convinced him not long ago that since he no longer was and Angel since he had lost his grace, sex was part of his inheritable rights as a human now.

Dean set the things in the shopping bag into the bed, and proceeded to undress himself as well. Sam, unaware of whatever was going on around him could really do anything, something heavy was on-top of the box, and all of his effort wasn’t enough to even get it to open.

Of course that extra weight on top was Cas’ innocent hand just laying on top, doing nothing really, just resting while he saw his gorgeous boyfriend getting undressed.

Dean’s voice came deep and booming yet again, “lay down” he demanded, and Cas did as ordered, anticipation and lust reflecting in his eyes. Dean grabbed another box from under the bed, and got out from it some rope and a blind fold. “You do remember what the safe word is right?” “Yes” the angel managed to blush while answering, “pie.”

Dean couldn’t help but giggle, after all that dork of an ex-angel had come up with the safe word. Mean while Sam was hearing all the exchange among both men. Dreading where this was headed.

Dean tied Cas securing him into the bed, making sure the knots where strong enough to make it hard for him to loosen, but not to hard as to actually cause him any pain, or bruises. Then the oldest hunter grabbed the blind fold, and secured it over Castiel’s eyes, giving him a strong kiss before retreating to get everything ready.

Dean grabbed the whipped cream he bought while he was out with cas and slowly started drawing a spiral on top of Cas. The cold cream making him shiver. The spiral began on his belly button and extended to just above his pelvis.

Then, Dean grabbed roughly the strawberry box and grabbed one of the fruits to place it on the center of his master piece. Sam was really scared, but his brother was unable to hear him, either to entertained with his lover, or maybe his voice was just cut out with Cas’ cries begging Dean not to stall. Dean grabbed another strawberry, gently covering it on cream and plopping it into Cas’ mouth, making it work as a provisional gag for now, at least, until he instructed the angel to eat it, just not yet.

 The hunter had a suden idea, and started placing whipped cream over Cas’ arms, legs and dick, making the angel shudder with anticipation. he drew zigzags and hearts and words all over his body, and turned the strawberry box completely upside down, letting every single fruit fall into his prized plate and making Cas tremble by the unexpected action.

Sam fell directly onto Cas’ pubic hair, covered in whipped cream and surrounded by strawberries, now he was well aware of the situation and he kew he needed to get out somehow. Just as this thought ran through Sam’s head Dean’s tongue came directly for the spot where he was, liking him over and dragging him lower into Cas’ genitalia. Thankfully he wasn’t taken with all the cream to be then consumed by his brother.

Sam’s tiny clothes where hardening and becoming sticky with the drying sugar and saliva mix, making it almost impossible for him to move, so he quickly discarded his clothes well aware that survival was vital, and his dignity, not so much right now. Sam stood up, determined to get out of there, but that’s when a strawberry came crashing into him.

Dean grabbed two strawberries and bathed them in more cream, placing them on Cas’ hardened nipples. “You can eat the strawberry you have in your mouth now.” Dean whispered into his angel’s ear, watching him bite it of and spit out the green leaves falling around his neck. Dean picked them up with his fingers, making sure to cares his neck slowly before paying attention to his lower regions again.

Sam was being moved around by his brothers massive tongue around Cas’ hardening cock, being pulled up into the angel’s dick and enclosed in his brother’s mouth while he blowed the angel slowly, agonisingly.

Dean could feel something moving along with all the cream, it was probably just some strawberry piece that had broken from one of the fruits so he payed no mind, rather messing with it, making sure that Cas could feel him dragging it around his body.

Dean could sense that the ex-angel was close to coming, so he retreated before that happened. Grabbing again the grocery bag he took out the lube (chocolate flavoured of course to combine it well with their foreplay mix) and drenched not only Cas’ hole, but all his abdomen as well. 

**Author's Note:**

> I will continue this one, I just need some inspiration, if you have any ideas of how this should follow send me a comment or message me on my tumblr badfanwriting


End file.
